


you look so good in blue

by sixteenpersonfrozenlasagna



Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Choking, Heavy BDSM, M/M, also i can't stress enough that every fic i post from here on out sung IS trans, bro idk sung just wants havve to beat the shit out of him, i pioneered trans sung on tumblr and i'm gonna keep my brand alive and well, thanks for coming to my ted talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23323420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixteenpersonfrozenlasagna/pseuds/sixteenpersonfrozenlasagna
Summary: Sung has wants. Havve is more than happy to fulfill them.
Relationships: Doctor Sung/Havve Hogan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	you look so good in blue

**Author's Note:**

> i CANNOT stress this enough this is SO nsfw and very . brutal? isn't the right word but it's Rough. also a whole lotta buildup and storytelling and much less Explicit Sex than you'd think.  
> maybe next time.  
> ~disclaimer about yeah this is vaguely rpf yeah don't bring this shit to the boys etc etc~
> 
> tumblr is @ howdy-hogan for more dumbshit content from me

Havve's hands around his throat, there's nowhere in the whole multiverse he'd rather be.

It started slow. A kiss on the tour bus, as a dare from the other boys. More like Sung kissing Havve's mask, but a kiss nonetheless. Holding hands backstage before a show, for good luck. Those same hands getting more frisky every time they would come into contact. Mental link feeding each other increasingly dirty thoughts until one of them had to leave the room (it was always Sung). Fingering in a bathroom of the venue.

That was a long time ago. At some point, you can't hide things like this when you're constantly touring with others. People notice when the same two people always just _so happen_ to need to go to the bathroom at the same time. People ask why they always book a king bed instead of two queens, claiming "woops! that was a mistake" or "it's just cheaper." People see when Sung comes to the hotel breakfast the next morning, favoring a leg.

Havve's not violent.

Okay, maybe that's a lie. Havve _is_ violent.

But only to Sung when he asks him to be.

Only when Sung asks him to tie him down, when Sung asks him to bend him over the counter, when Sung asks him to beat him so hard he's not sure he's going to be able to perform the next day. Only when Sung wants to make sure he'll feel it running around the stage the next night.

It's a good release for them both. Sung gets off on it and Havve doesn't kill anyone. He doesn't really "get off," so to speak. He enjoys it, sure, watching Sung gasp for air every time he pulls his hands up far enough for him to sneak a breath, watching him cry after Havve makes him come for the tenth time in a row. Having a robo-dick has its perks-- no stamina to worry about, changeable parts for whatever he feels like torturing Sung with that night, and Sung trusts him to pick whatever he wants. The mental link is strong enough to convey even vague emotions, and Havve's become damn good at reading them.

They have a safeword established, of course, and the link means they can do just about anything without fear of being unable to communicate it with each other. They've only used it once, Sung tapping out when Havve accidentally cut his thigh with his armor. He said he didn't tap out because it was too much for him to handle but because he didn't expect it. He said he'd be willing to try it again, in a controlled environment. Havve never pushed it. He never pushed Sung's boundaries, however few and far between they may be. He'd only go ask far as Sung asked him to and never an inch more.

Privacy was rarely an option. Between the hours on the road, time spent setting up or taking down shows, the performance itself, they always had to find a way to make the absolute most of the moments they had alone.

So when Sung found himself flat on his back, grasping upwards to the hands wrapped around his throat, he couldn't care less what Meouch would say he heard through the walls tomorrow morning.


End file.
